Desvergonzado
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: El Santo más desvergonzado del Santuario era... (No yaoi. Drabble's y viñetas) Último cap ¡Kanon Chibi!
1. Desvergonzado

_Personajes de Kurumada. No yaoi. **HUMOR NEGRO**._

 _500 palabras, no más, no menos._

"Desvergonzado"

-X-

Saori maldijo en silencio, arrojó su teléfono sobre el sofá y se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

–¿Qué te pasa mocosa? –preguntó su acompañante, dándole una lamida a su barquillo.

–Nada, Kanon. –respondió la pelilila sin despegar su vista de la televisión.

–Claro, claro. –sonrió, fijando su verde mirada en la pantalla donde Rápido y Furioso 8 se apreciaba. –Ya ¿que tienes?

–¡Un idiota me mandó una fotografía de sus... Partes privadas! ¡Y lo peor es que no le puedo hacer nada porque a lo que le contesto me hace quedar como una tarada sin ingenio!

–¿Acaso si tienes?

–¡¿QUE?!

–Nada...

–Y no solo eso –apretó los puños –También me está molestando con que le envié una foto de mi...

–Eh, no me digas los detalles por favor. –se apartó el flequillo de un manotazo.

–Ese imbécil, tarado, idiota, estúpido, hijo de p...

–Ey, cálmate princesa, que si Shion se entera que dijiste malas palabras me hechara la culpa. –murmuró, fingiendo aflicción.

–Por mi parte no se enterara, descuida.

Kanon observó de reojo a la muchacha, estaba cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Lo pensó por unos minutos, y al fin lo decidió. Lo haría.

–¿Me permites usar tu celular por unos minutos?

–Si... –se lo dio, arqueo la ceja con curiosidad –¿Para qué?

–Princesa, voy a responder a tu... Pretendiente cachondo. –se rió de su propia broma, se puso de pie y le entregó su barquillo –Te lo encargo, ya regreso. –se encaminó con paso seguro al baño que estaba al final del pasillo.

–¿Kanon? –el gemelo la miro sobre su hombro –¿Qué piensas hacer?

–Algo muy malo, mi lady, algo muy, muy, muy malo. –sonrió con la más pura maldad en su rostro y retomo su camino hacia el baño.

Tenía que poner a un pervertido en su lugar.

-X-

–Ya era hora. –suspiro Saori al ver llegar a un sonriente Kanon. Le entregó su barquillo y a cambio se le regresó su celular –¿Qué le contestaste a ese maldito hombre? –preguntó, pues Kanon había borrado todos los mensajes, incluso los que ella le había mandado.

–Es mejor que no lo sepas nunca princesa, y lo digo por tu bien. –Saori alzó ambas cejas –Y, digamos que tu amiguito recibió lo que con tanto esmero te pidió... Un, regalote.

-X-

–¡Oh por Zeus! –Hades se revolcó de la risa en el suelo, varias lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas a causa de esta.

–Se me hace conocido. –murmuró Ares en una pose pensativa, analizando con mirada crítica la fotografía que les había mandado Saori a la cuenta falsa de facebook creada por Poseidón.

El Dios de los mares lucía impávido, perplejo, sorprendido en sobremanera y con las mejillas rojas por el coraje al ver la imagen: Un pene semierecto, en la base había unos bellos azules. Y lo peor era el mensaje que le seguía a la imagen:

"Cuando gustes, todo esto será tuyo"

–¡Excelente jugada sobrina! –grito Hades, aun riendo –¡Por primera vez en siglos, estoy orgulloso de ella!

-X-

 _No me queda más que decir que gracias infinitas por su lectura :)_

 _SafiroBipolar_


	2. Desvergonzado II

Personajes de Kurumada. _**HUMOR NEGRO.**_

1000 palabras :)

Desvergonzado II

El momento que hasta ahora había sido grato en compañía de su hermano y la película de El Conjuro, se perdió en cuanto un olor desagradable se filtró por sus fosas nasales, causándole un asco terrible. Incluso alejo las palomitas que yacían sobre sus piernas, debido que el olor se relacionaba con ellas.

–Por Athena, Kanon –exclamó Saga, llevándose la mano a la cara, apretando con el índice y el pulgar su nariz –te estas pudriendo. –y no era una pregunta, era una afirmación –No seas marrano. –dijo, con voz rara a causa de haberse tapado la nariz.

–No soy marrano. –dijo, ofendido –Es algo que todas las personas hacemos, incluso tu...

–Si idiota, pero hay personas que si tenemos valores y respeto por los demás.

–¿Cómo tu? –preguntó irónico, alzando una ceja y mirándole con escepticismo.

–Aunque no lo creas, si, como yo. Por respeto hacia ti, que sinceramente no te mereces, cuando tengo necesidad de echarme uno, salgo del lugar y... y... hago lo que tengo que hacer. –murmuró, sus mejillas lucían rojas debido a la vergüenza que le provocaba hablar ese tipo de temas con Kanon, sabía que era normal echarse unos gases, pero hablar sobre eso con su hermano no era para nada normal.

–Pues dejame decirte hermano, que fallas miserablemente en tu "auto impuesta misión" –hizo comillas con los dedos, Saga frunció el ceño ante sus palabras –porque luego me llega el olorcito... Ugh... Y tu pareces una metralleta, no te hagas.

–¡Pero jamás lo hago enfrente de ti! ¡Y ya no digas nada! –se apresuró a decir al ver que Kanon abrió la boca –Muchas personas tenemos decencia y educación. Cosa que tu no tienes, imbécil.

–La verdad, no. Y no me duele decirlo. –río –Solo tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Cómo los prefieres?

–¿Eh? –le miro confundido.

–¡Mis pedos! ¿Cómo los prefieres? –sonrió de lado –¿Ruidosos e inofensivos o silenciosos y letales?

–Pero que... Que pregunta tan más estúpida. –exclamó, furioso –Pero de qué carajos me sorprendo, si fue un estúpido el que me preguntó –se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse –Y no prefiero ninguna de las dos opciones, si por mi fuera te metería un maldito corcho en el culo.

–Uh, imagina que me vaya echando uno y que por la presión salga como una bala y le de en la cara a alguno. –se llevó una palomita a su boca, mientras masticaba continuó hablando –Mataría por ver algo así en la pantalla grande. Imagina una comedia sobre nosotros interpretada por Adam Sandler y Jim Carrey. A ti te interpretaría Jim y yo sería el grandioso Sandler.

Saga le miró con la boca abierta y los ojos exaltados ¿Cómo carajo es que Kanon podía cambiar de conversación de un momento a otro?

–¿Sabes qué ? Yo me largo, ya no te soporto... Maldito pedorro.

–¡Se que me adoras! –grito, en cuanto lo perdió de vista –¡Y que prefieres los silenciosos!

–¡Vete al diablo Kanon! ¡VETE AL DIABLO!

-X-

Saga deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se lo tragara por la vergüenza. Por la deshonra en la que Kanon había dejado a la casa de Géminis.

Pero de qué se sorprendía, si Kanon era un maldito desvergonzado por naturaleza.

Sus compañeros le miraron con diferentes reacciones tiñendo su rostro: Algunos como Afrodita y Camus les miraron con desagrado. Otros como Shura y Aioros les vieron con sorpresa, y los más osados como Aioria y Milo no se contuvieron a soltar unas cuantas malas palabras debido a la poca educación del menor de los gemelos.

Saga jamás se había sentido tan decepcionado en su vida de su hermano, incluso la propuesta de matar a Athena palidecía ante el nuevo acto de este: El haberse echado un gas demasiado ruidoso en el comedor cuando todos estaban tomando su merienda.

–Con perdón suyo –Afrodita trago saliva y apartó con delicadeza el plato –pero se me ha quitado el apetito.

–Igual. –dijo Aioros con visible bochorno.

–Eres un maldito cerdo. –profirió Ángelo con enojo –¿Te lo han dicho alguna vez?

–See –el peliazul se llevó el tenedor con carne a la boca –pero jamás les tomó importancia.

–¿Acaso no te da vergüenza? –murmuró Mu, enojado –¡No solo nos has ofendido a nosotros, también a nuestra Sagrada Diosa!

–Bajale borrega... –torció los labios, Mu apretó los puños –se me había olvidado que los Aries son demasiado enojones y resentidos...–puso los ojos en blanco y prosiguió –Y Saori también se avienta sus buenos pedos, si no lo sabré yo. –se sopló el flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos –La vez que fui con ella a México por sus negocios no dejo de echarse unos pedos demasiado letales todo por tragar fritojoles.

–Frijoles, Kanon, frijoles. –le corrigió el español.

–Si, eso, frijoles, gracias Cabra.

–Cerdo asqueroso, marrano... Por lo menos avisa, tenía la boca abierta.

–Ey Gato, agradece que fue uno ruidoso porque si hubiera sido silencioso –se llevó el dedo índice a la garganta y simuló que era un cuchillo –estarías muerto.

–Kanon... Necesito hablar contigo. A solas. –musito Shion, su rostro oculto entre sus manos, sin animarse a verle.

Saori se había retirado del comedor apenas a Kanon se le había safado el pedo, tomando eso como una ofensa demasiado enorme. Y Kanon, con simpleza había respondido en cuanto la pelilila le exigió una explicación: _Prefiero perder un amigo a que perder una tripa, Princesa._

–Oye, Saga... –murmuró Kanon en voz baja en cuanto los demás comenzaron a tener una discusión sobre el incidente.

–¿Qué? –dijo a media voz.

–¿Siempre cuál prefieres? –y Saga sabía bien a qué se refería: a sus dos tipos de gases.

–A estas alturas... –observó a sus compañeros, enojados y ofendidos. Recordó el aroma del día anterior cuando Kanon hizo su graciosada y el sonido estruendoso del que se había aventado frente a sus amigos –Preferiría estar muerto.

" _Y tus pedos ruidosos, porque con los silenciosos los matarías de asco_ " pero eso era algo que no diría ni en cien años.

-X-

Debo admitir que siento un gusto demasiado grande al escribir sobre mis dos personajes favoritos de SS, y más aún es en situaciones como esta. Cualquier sugerencia o comentario es bienvenido (sobre todo si tiene que ver con algo que un desvergonzado haría)

¡Muchísimas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y comentar!

SafiroBipolar


	3. Desvergonzado III

Personajes de Masami Kurumada.

 **Desvergonzado III**

Y ahí estaba él con una pose demasiado sensual: Ambas manos en la cadera, apoyando su peso en su pierna derecha, la cabeza ladeada y el cabello recogido en una coleta con su flequillo. Vestía un pantalón negro y camisa de vestir blanca... Era domingo, y pues era día de buscar conquista... Incluso en un establecimiento de comida y demás cosas podías encontrarte a alguien dispuesto a tener un polvo.

Y Kanon se sabía guapo, y sensual, nadie rechazaría a alguien como él. Incluso con él carrito de compras atascado de comida chatarra le hacía verse guapo.

Y no solo eso, el estar de pie frente al estante de objetos personales para una mujer le había valido un piropo demasiado caliente.

Recordo con una sonrisa a la mocosa de dieciocho años que hace unos escasos minutos le dijo a su amiga en voz baja.

–Ay papacito hermoso, yo también te estoy llorando sangre por donde más te extraño. –después soltó una risilla, acompañada por su compañera.

Cuando volteo y le contesto, la cara de ambas chicas no tenía precio:

–No me puedes extrañar mi vida, pues nunca me has tenido. –y sonrió con ironía, para luego guiñar un ojo.

Las chicas prácticamente salieron corriendo de ahí, con una inmensa vergüenza a cuestas que tardaría más de una semana en quitárseles.

Olvidando el incidente, recordó que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

Unas toallas femeninas para la sangrona de Saori (Sangrona por mala persona y por... Otro asunto)

Ladeo la boca y arqueo la ceja, entrecerro la mirada, analizando cuidadosamente esos extraños paquetes que tenía frente a si

Había de todo, ultra absorbentes, ultra delgados, nocturnas, protectores... ¿Que carajo eran esos mentados tampatones?

Sin pensarlo más, saco el movil de su bolsillo y marcó el número de Saori con rapidez.

Uno...

Dos...

–¿Hola?

–¿Cómo me dijiste que querías tus toallas? –directo al grano, sin medias tintas.

–¡Te lo repetí diez veces Kanon!

–Se me olvidó.

–¡Te di una maldita lista! –aparto el aparato de su oído, incluso por teléfono Saori tenía la voz demasiado chillona...

–Mira, Saori, pase al baño y no había papel para limpiarme el culo y tuve que utilizar tu...

–¡No quiero detalles!

–Contestame lo que te pregunte niña, no tengo todo el día.

–Quiero unas nocturnas extra largas con alas...

–¿Con alas dices? –se agacho y cogio un paquete, la observó de cabo a rabo con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro –No se las veo por ningún lado.

–Lee la portada, Kanon.

–¿No crees que son demasiado chicas para ti?

–¿Qué?

–Yo solo lo digo porque tienes un culo bien grandote...

–¡Tu traeme lo que te pedí!

–Si, mocos... –colgó –... Ah, porque no seguí sirviendo al señor Poseidón... Así me hubiera evitado la pena de comprar toallas... En estos momentos estaría comprando condones o lubricantes, vaya suerte la mía.

Apenas iba a dejar caer el paquete en el carrito cuando lo vio... Después volvió a ver las toallas que tenia en sus manos.

–Creo que ese le servirá más... –se dijo para si, dejando lo que traía en su lugar y se dirigío a donde estaba lo que le llamó la atención –Me lo agradecerá, yo se que si.

Deposito el paquete dentro de su carrito, y sin dar vuelta atrás se dirigió a la caja a pagar.

-x-

–¡¿QUÉ CARAJO ES ESTO KANON?! –vocifero Saori al borde de un ataque al corazón, Aioria y Shaka la tenían agarrada de ambos brazos, impidiendo que matara a Kanon, que la miraba con diversión detrás de su gemelo –¡SUELTENME QUE YO LO MATO! ¡JURO QUE LO MATO!

–Calmese señorita Athena... –dijo Saga en ademán reconciliador –no le va a hacer bien...

–Son los cambios de humor hermano, es normal que se ponga así.

–¡Cierra la boca Kanon o juro que el que te va a matar soy yo! –grito, mirándole sobre su hombro –Saori, tranquila... Respira y cuenta hasta diez...

–No creo que eso sirva, yo apenas voy por el dos y ya lo quiero ahorcar. –Aioros meneo la cabeza, afligido.

–Kanon, esto ya es demasiado hijo –hablo Shion por primera vez –primero tu incidente con tu... Ya sabes que –Kanon sabía que se refería al pedo –y ahora... ¡Esto! –señaló el paquete de pañales para adultos que estaba sobre la mesa –¡Es demasiado!

–A ver... –Kanon se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se masajeo las sienes –voy a hablar en mi defensa porque creo que lo merezco. No compre esos putos pañales por broma, los compre porque, la neta, a cada rato te manchas Saori.

–¿Qué? –como si hubiese presionado un botón, la rabia de la chica desapareció para volverse miedo. Un miedo muy grande –¿Cómomo didices? –tartamudeo.

–Siempre nos damos cuanta de ello –prosiguió –otra cosa es que nos hagamos de la vista gorda y finjamos que no vemos nada de nada. –Saori le miro boquiabierta, sus mejillas, frente, nariz y orejas rojas cual jitomate. –Y cuando traes pantalón se te nota el bulto en el culo... No me miren así, uno de nosotros tenía que ser sincero. –con tranquilidad se sento en la silla, y observó a Saori con seriedad –Te recomiendo usar pañales para evitar escurrimientos y que cuando estés en tus días, uses vestido... Un pantalón ajustado no te ayuda en nada.

El silencio reino en el lugar por unos escasos minutos, fue roto por el sonido de las pisadas de Saori que se dirigió a donde estaban los pañales, los cogio y sin mirar a nadie camino directo a sus aposentos.

–Ni creas que te lo agradeceré, Kanon. –dijo entre dientes, ahora furiosa por la vergüenza.

–Eso dices. Yo sé que me lo vas a agradecer tarde o temprano.

La Diosa ya no contesto, prefierio evitarse el mal gasto de saliva.

Una vez que la pelilila se fue, los santos presentes contemplaron a Kanon.

–Kanon... –empezó Saga –Eres un maldito...

–No me digas nada, yo se porque hago las cosas –sonrió –tarde o temprano me lo agradecerá, lo sé. –le miraron con escepticismo –Lo sé.

-x-

Un largo mes había pasado ya desde su último enfrentamiento, Saori observó a Kanon desde su lugar en la mesa, contempló sin parpadear al gemelo menor reír y hablar con la boca llena.

Sacó su celular, comenzó a escribir con rapidez y envió el mensaje.

El teléfono de Kanon vibro, lo desbloqueo y el mensaje le hizo alzar ambas cejas con sorpresa, mientras una sonrisa comenzó a nacer en sus labios.

 **Anthena Cebolla Morada** _Traeme otro paquete de pañales, ya se me terminaron. Es urgente_

El gemelo envío la respuesta.

 **Estúpido gemelo menor** _te lo dije, los pañales te servirían_.

 **Anthena Cebolla Morada** _Y traeme talco para bebé_

 **Estúpido gemelo menor** _Y eso para que?_

 **Anthena Cebolla Morada** _Porque me roso con los pañales... Ahora mismo largate por lo que te pedí._

 **Estúpido gemelo menor** _Ahora si pareces una bebé. Le puedes decir a Shion, Saga y Aioros si quieres_

 **Anthena Cebolla Morada** _¿Para que?_

 **Estúpido gemelo menor** _Para que ellos te cambien el pañal y te pongan tu talquito, ya sabes... Que recuperen el tiempo perdido... Bebé Athena_

 **Anthena Cebolla Morada** _¡Ya basta Kanon! ¡VE AHORA MISMO POR LO QUE TE PEDÍ!_

 **Estúpido gemelo menor** _Como ordene, la Bebe Athena_

–Fin–

Espero les haya gustado :)

Lamento si el capitulo no fue gracioso.

Gracias por su lectura :D

 **SafiroBipolar**


	4. Desvergonzado IV

Basado en un chiste, yo solo lo adapte a SS.

 **Desvergonzado IV**

La escena frente a su ojos era, sin duda, la más extraña que había contemplado en toda su vida.

La mesa en la que antes había un sin fin de dulces para los cumpleañeros: Pasteles, gelatinas, chocolate, paletas, en fin; Un montón de dulces que no podían permitirse más que una sola vez al año (en especial si Shion tuviese una aversión por las delicias azucaradas) ahora sólo quedaban los platos sucios y las envolturas.

En la silla donde siempre el Patriarca tomaba su merienda, estaba un pequeño de cabeza azul idéntico al niño que le tomaba fuertemente la mano. El pequeño pillo comelon se sobaba con descaro la panza, su carita delataba el atroz crimen recién cometido pues estaba batido de chocolate y demás, se observaba la panza con aires pensativos, más alzó la mirada y el color de escapó de sus mejillas.

Y más al ver a su hermano mayor mirarle con los ojos y la boca abierta... Y al patriarca mirándolo con una sorpresa imposible de disimular.

–Padre Shion, Saga... –como de rayo se puso de pie, soltando un airoso quejido. –Yo...

–¿Cómo es posible, Kanon? –habló el peliverde, adquiriendo un tono de reproche –Eres un egoísta, te comiste todos los dulces que preparé para su cumpleaños –señaló a ambos, Saga se abrazaba a sí mismo mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos –Te comiste todo sin acordarte de tu hermano.

–¿Sin acordarme? –el peliazul alzó la ceja, –¿Sin acordarme? –repitió con lentitud, infló los cachetes y se llevó ambas manos a las caderas, claramente estaba ofendido –¡Casi me atraganto pensando que venía él!

Shion en sus años de vida jamás había estado tan seguro de algo como en esos momentos, y eso era que estaba frente al futuro Santo Dorado más desvergonzado del mundo: Kanon de Géminis.

¿Fin?

Gracias infinitas por su lectura y los comentarios que pueda recibir.

 _ **SafiroBipolar**_


	5. Desvergonzado V

Los regaños y castigos iban en aumento esa semana de marzo. Kanon estaba fastidiado. A sus seis años no debía soportar tal situación, había leído que los niños expuestos a constantes peleas generaba traumas psicológicos.

Y si eso pasaba sería por culpa de Saga y Shion.

Desayuno, comida y cena era siempre lo mismo una y otra vez, Kanon ya se sabía de memoria los diálogos de sus dos únicos acompañantes:

–Comete esas verduras, Saga, es por tu bien. –decía Shion, arrugando la frente y tratando de lucir tranquilo, fallando miserablemente.

–¡No me gustan! ¡Me dan asco!–vociferaba su hermano, golpeando la mesa.

–Por lo menos prueba una fruta... Una manzana, o una uva...

–¡QUE NO! ¡NO ME GUSTAN!

–¡NO TE VAS A LEVANTAR DE LA MESA HASTA QUE COMAS UNA FRUTA! –y luego le volteaba a ver a él, al pequeño e inocente Kanon–¡Y TU TAMPOCO!

Kanon arrugó la frente, a él le encantaba la fruta, en especial las naranjas. Pero claro, por culpa de su hermano también a él le tocaba regaño y castigo. Siempre duraban más de una hora ahí sentados frente a la mesa, con platos vacíos pero una canasta repleta de frutas. Kanon siempre cogía unas uvas y comía, o tomaba una siesta apoyado a la fina madera, esperando a que Shion, como siempre, dejará su orgullo de lado y les dejará partir, sabiendo que Saga era berrinchudo y orgulloso igual o más que él.

Kanon estaba harto. Y por ello, busco una solución.

El libro entre sus manos había servido, la vida animal era interesante. En especial las llamas de Perú (que esperaba visitar algún día, cuando fuera un adulto).

Ya tenía la solución. Sólo era cuestión de que llegase la hora de cenar.

-x-

–¡No te vas a mover de tu lugar hasta que comas tan siquiera una uva, ¿entiendes Saga?! –vociferó Shion –¡Y tu tampoco te vas a mover de ahí Kanon!

Kanon tomo cinco uvas del frutero, se llevó una a una a la boca, tratando de no tragarse las semillas.

Volteo a ver a Shion que no dejaba de mirar a su igual, con notable furia y observó a su hermano como le sostenía la mirada, mostrando ambos su innegable autoridad (incluso Saga siendo un mocoso cacheton mostraba su aura de autoridad) . Eso era una verdadera lucha de titanes... La cual debía de interrumpir para llevar a cabo su plan.

Palmeo el hombro de Saga llamando su atención, el mayor volteo lentamente, arqueado una ceja, con los labios entreabiertos; Era ahora o nunca.

Sin que Saga lo viera venir, Kanon escupió en su rostro, semillas y saliva incluida.

Saga abrió su boca y ojos con sorpresa, se llevó las manos a la cara para quitarse los restos de baba, la voz de Shion retumbó en el comedor cargada de sorpresa y furia.

–¡KANON!

Y sin que lo hubiera previsto, Saga hizo lo mismo que su hermano, arrancó un par de uvas, las trago y escupió las semillas en la cara de Kanon. Él cual sonreía con triunfo tatuado en su infantil rostro.

–¡SAGA NO HAGAS ESO! ¡Y tu, Kanon, estas castigado! –se puso de pie, tratando de tomar al menor del brazo, pero este más ágil se zafó de su agarre de hierro.

–¿Y porque me castigas? –preguntó ofendido, limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano –Todavía que hice que Saga se comiera una uva, ¿así me lo agradeces? –su ceño fruncido delataba su enojo por la "ofensa" del mayor –Deberías de darme las gracias y darme dulces por ayudarte.

Ambos, Shion y Saga, parpadearon confundidos.

–¿Y saben que? Ya me voy, par de malagradecidos, en especial tu, viejo cascarrabias. –apuntó a Shion con el dedo índice, sus ojos verdes le miraron arrogantes –Pero descuida, hay una Athena que todo lo ve y todo lo sabe, ya te tocará pagar, lo sé... Malagradecido.

Shion se llevó una mano a frente, negando lentamente... Kanon era, además de un desvergonzado, un grosero. Pero también era un buen estratega a su corta edad, había logrado ayudarle en la guerra de Saga contra la fruta y las verduras, pues Saga aún estaba sentado en la mesa, comiendo uvas con notable furia.

Definitivamente Kanon era un estuche de sorpresas.

-Fin-

No es el mejor capitulo... Pero me esforze xD me base en un historia de Twitter... Créditos a ese padre que le enseñó a su hijo a comer frutas con esa técnica tan chida xD


End file.
